criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ATK1734/The Intrepid Tales of Brazen Storm - Volume 2: The Rings of Oblivion, Chapter 2
Another blow has hit our intrepid adventurers with the departure of their Gnome Artificer; in need of time to recover from her ordeal Luna left the group, but a promise of her return shines brightly upon the surviving groups hearts. However, the group continues forward with their preparations to return to Byroden; Hawk taking Fenrir to the local Enchanter – an odd, blue-haired man named Fran. With several wise investments of his new fortune, Fenrir left his Magically Shrinking Fortress with the enchanter, with promises of great improvements to it. While preparing for their journey, Hawk challenged his Werewolf companion to a friendly challenge: whoever hunts the biggest catch will get to command the loser to do one thing, no matter how humiliating or degrading. A challenge readily accepted: Hawk and Fenrir set out. Things appeared to be looking up for our intrepid heroes: Fenrir near immediately discovering three freshly killed Allosaurus’. Hawk, however, soon found the tables turned as hunter became the hunted upon discovering the feasting grounds of a dangerous creature known as: a Deviljho. Tabaxi and Werewolf teamed up to face the creature, though it was his unorthodox use of a Cube of Force, that won Fenrir indisputable victory in their competition. Leaving Hawk to protect their catch, Fenrir departed back to Settlement 19 to collect his investments. However, the Tabaxi found himself in a unique encounter, as he met a seductively mischievous naiad named Nobody who, after some playful quips, lead Hawk to some…intimate time. Fenrir, having returned to Fran’s Shop, collects his newly upgraded Fortress but makes a new request of the Enchanter: whether it be possible to transfer magic powers into him. A fervor swept over the enchanter, who proceeded to strap the Werewolf Barbarian down, warning of possible mental scarring from the process…and a whole lot of pain. The operation was a success, Fenrir gaining new magical powers, but not before learning Fran’s secret: his identity of a Blue Dragon. When he returned, Fenrir was both exasperated and amused to meet Hawk’s new friend, who will be joining them on their adventures. Inside Fenrir’s new Magnificent Expanding Mansion (the Barbarian privately musing Hathonier’s reaction to the home of their old foe), Hawk revealed a side far darker than his normal, carefree persona let on as he interrogated Nobody on her intentions. The naiad, unafraid of the Tabaxi’s threats, explains that she is attracted to power and senses a great, dormant power within Hawk. As the group is called to dinner, Hawk leaves Nobody with a warning: that if she endangers, or brings harm, to his friends that he will personally end her; though he is rather amused to find the naiad aroused by his…''rough housing''. The next day, the party sets out for Byroden at last. Their journey uneventful, save for their encounter with a turtle giant, who was caught in a pitfall trap. Combining their efforts, the party is able to free the goliath creature, but not before being rewarded with a strange gift of solid gold wheel spokes which Fenrir discovered to be more than 15000 years old and etched in an archaic and long dead runic script.\ At long last: the party has returned to Byroden, the place where their adventure will begin anew. Category:Blog posts